


Let's get married?

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marry on the day of proposal? Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get married?

It was another peaceful morning after a hot night. Ian was lying beside Anthony and hugging him. Anthony was still sleeping, using Ian's chest as a pillow and smiling. Ian looked at him and wondered what did he dream about but he was pretty sure that Anthony dreamt about him. It was already light in their room, sun was high enough not to shine right in their faces, and Ian was really thankful for that.  
Ian loved mornings like this. He loved when they didn't have to get up early for shooting, when they had nothing to do for all day long so they could do whatever they want. Although Ian loved his job, he appreciated these moments because they were very rare due to their lifestyles. Another reason why he loved this was the fact that he could cuddle with Anthony as much as he wanted to. They decided not to tell anybody about their relationship yet, so they had to keep it in secret. They used every single moment when they were alone to kiss or hug each other but it wasn't enough. Now they had a weekend off, and they decided to spend it in Las Vegas, mostly because Anthony never was there and he was curious about this place, so they finally could make up for lost time.  
This was the last morning of their little vacation. Ian didn't want it to end, all he wanted was to lie with Anthony on his chest and listen to his quiet breath. But then he felt Anthony moving as he was waking up.   
“Morning, sunshine,” Ian cooed.   
“Morning,” Anthony smiled and stretched. “When did you wake up?”  
“An hour ago, I guess.”  
“Really? You were lying with me for an hour?” Anthony giggled. “Didn't you get bored?”  
“Nah, I was enjoying our last morning in Vegas. And I was watching you sleep. You're really cute, you know,” Ian started playing with Anthony's hair.   
“That sounds creepy.”  
“Not at all. You're my boyfriend. Get used to it.”  
Anthony smiled and kissed Ian. They were cuddling and enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning. Time seemed to be stopped, and the whole fast and buzzing world stopped existing for them.   
“We should get married,” Anthony said out of the blue.   
“Isn't it too soon? We're dating for like 4 months,” Ian chuckled.   
“Come on, we know each other for centuries. And it's gonna be fun.”  
“Legit,” Ian shrugged. “And when do you want to get married?”  
“Today. No guests, no relatives, just you, me and a priest in Elvis' costume.”  
Ian laughed, surprised.   
“Let's do that, then. Why not?”

Ian and Anthony were sitting, waiting for their wedding ceremony. Ian was wearing an old blue check shirt he borrowed before their departure and holding a flower they bought on the way to the church.   
“I still can't get why I should be a bride. I thought we were equal,” he grumbled.   
“We are. But since I proposed to you, you are technically my bride,” Anthony smiled and hugged Ian.   
“I wish I've proposed to you first.”  
“You wouldn't and you know it. You're too romantic for that. You'd wait at least a year and spend a lot of time and energy to make the proposal as perfect as you can. I appreciate this and I love this romantic side of you. But I want to make it funny. However, it doesn't mean that I'm not being dead serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and now I'm the happiest man in the world. And I'm gonna be on top at our first wedding night since I'm the groom,” Anthony grinned.   
“You bastard,” Ian chuckled. “You're too lucky I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Anthony smiled and kissed Ian. A second later they heard the wedding march and broke the kiss. “We're next. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah.”

“So, I congratulate you, Mr. Hecox-Padilla, on your wedding,” Anthony exclaimed when they came back in their hotel room to pack their stuff.   
“Oh, you're so kind,” Ian grinned and bowed. “And I congratulate you, Mr. Padilla-Hecox, on your wedding too.”  
“Oh, that is so nice. Would this fancy man in front of me drink a bottle of the fanciest champagne and then have hot and passionate sex with me before we check out?” Anthony smirked seductively.   
“I'm in,” Ian kissed Anthony tenderly. “But first I want to know one thing.”  
“Everything for my beloved husband.”  
“How are we going to tell everyone that we're married?”  
Anthony pondered for a moment and smiled.   
“Let me order the champagne, and then we'll solve everything.”  
A couple of minutes later Ian and Anthony were sitting in front of Anthony's laptop. Ian was watching Anthony updating his Facebook status.  
'I'm hosting a party tomorrow in Smosh house. Everyone's invited!'  
“Check the privacy before posting it, will you?” Ian pleaded.   
“Sure,” Anthony checked it quickly and posted the status. “What? You don't want our fans to come to our little party?”  
“We'll find another way to come out to them later, I think,” Ian smiled. “And I suppose I need to update my Facebook status too.”

“Guys! Guys!” Anthony stood up on a couch to draw everyone's attention. “Guys, listen!”  
The music stopped and everyone looked at him.   
“Thank you!” Anthony continued. “Well, the reason for this party is... Some time ago something special happened in my life. And now I'm married.”  
The guests began to murmur and to exchange glances.   
“Why didn't you tell you're dating someone? Who's she?” someone asked.   
“Well, I wasn't ready to show my 'the one' to anyone and a proposal was absolutely spontaneous but I regret nothing. And now please welcome, the one!”  
Anthony pulled Ian to him on the couch and smiled happily. Ian waved shyly to everyone, being afraid of reaction. But there was no reaction at all.   
“Anthony?” Ian whispered. “Do you think it was a good idea?”  
“Yes,” Anthony nodded. “They're just in shock, but... I wish there was a reaction, you know...”  
The silence started to get uncomfortable when Joven jumped on a couch to Ian and Anthony.   
“I have a special announcement too! Since these two loving hearts finally found each other, every one of you owes Mari, Olivia, Noah, Ryan and me 50 bucks. Ianthony be praised!”  
The crowd buzzed cheerfully. Ian and Anthony glanced at one another puzzled.   
“Wh- what the hell?” Anthony mumbled shockingly.   
“Were you making a bet on our relationship?” Ian asked.  
“Well, yeah,” Joshua smiled. “Your marriage was the matter of time, chemistry and stuff, but not everyone believed in it so we decided to bet on marriage between you two. So thanks for helping us winning this bet.”  
“Well,” Ian muttered. “I was prepared for everything but not for this.”  
“Same...”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my best friend who gave me the idea.


End file.
